Kyôka (Fairy Tail)
Summary Kyôka (キョウカ Kyōka) was an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. Kyôka is determined and tenacious. She will go to great lengths to make sure her guild's objectives are met. Like many Dark Mages, she has a very sadistic side to her. When Erza repeatedly exclaims that she doesn't know where Jellal is, Kyôka continues to torture her, determined to find Jellal's location while enjoying the sight of agony inflicted at the same time. She also acts before thinking. Just by hearing that Crawford Seam has become the new key to unlocking Face, she stabs him without hesitation. She later admits that she was too hasty in her decision when it is revealed that Crawford could have activated Face remotely had she not killed him. Kyôka holds deep devotion to Zeref as the Black Wizard himself was the one who gave birth to the Demons through the Books of Zeref and she will do what it takes to bring the world her creator wished it to be into a reality. When Erza derided Kyôka for her choice to sacrifice herself to activate Face and giving up on the path she walked with her comrades she was greatly angered, telling Erza to be silent. Kyôka holds great confidence in her abilities, proclaiming to Erza that she cannot be defeated. As Erza fought her despite Kyôka's use of her Sensation Curse, she became increasingly angered that a human would stand up to an Etherious, showing a sense of superiority like the other members of her race. Powers and stats Tier: 7-C | Unknown, higher Name: Kyōka The Goddess of the Slave Planet Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown (probably several hundreds, but no more than 400) Classification: Demon, Etherious, Mage Powers and abilities: Sensation Control, Absorption, Power Transfer (ability kills too weak targets, and increases powers of the stronger ones), increasing (her own) power over time, Organic Magic Link, Shape-shifting (in her true form), Immense Durability, Enhanced Strength and Speed, Immortality (not aging, revived if die if laboratory isn't destroyed), Expert in unarmed combat Attack Potency: Town level (easily damaging Erza pre-timeskip) | Unknown, higher Speed: Hypersonic + | Unknown, higher Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, higher Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown, higher Durability: Town level+ | Unknown, higher Stamina: Very high (fought Erza while activating Face, just after being tortured) Range: Several hundreds of meters with her Sensation Curse, Continental Range with her sucidal Face activation Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Quite high, skilled in combat Weaknesses: Overconfident, prefers to play with her enemies; the shorter the fight the weaker she is; can't steal sight from someone who has magical prothetic eye; Devil Slayer Magic Notable Techniques: * Sensation Curse: As a member of Tartaros, Kyôka is stated to use a power considered superior to Magic known as a Curse. Her Curse is designed to alter a person's sensation, making it extremely effective for torture. This was shown as she was able to heighten Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet's sense of pain, making her scream in agony with every hit. Additionally, while shown only in her Etherious Form, Kyôka is capable of indiscriminately spreading her Curse to everyone around her within a considerable range through torrents of energy that were powerful enough to destroy even stone pillars. Once affected, the target feels severe pain even by a breathe of air. Furthermore, this Curse also allows Kyôka to rob a target of their five senses * Enhancement (強化 Kyōka):''' Kyôka's Curse allows her to make people stronger; however, those who cannot withstand her Curse are killed and turned into a black paper doll-like form. Its effects are powerful enough to decimate most of Succubus Eye. However, Minerva Orland, who was the strongest Mage of Sabertooth, the former strongest Guild in Fiore, could withstand its effects, impressing Kyôka enough for her to be recruited into Tartaros. Kyôka can also use this Curse on herself to strengthen herself every second, greatly increasing the damage of her physical attacks. * '''Absorption Curse: Kyôka is able to use the same Curse as her guildmate Franmalth, employing it to absorb Seilah's Curse Power for herself in preparation for her battle with Erza * Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō):''' Kyôka is shown to be capable of using this form of Magic that allows her to fuse with Face's activation console through the control room's main Lacrima in order to speed up the Magic Pulse Bomb's detonation countdown although linking the Lacrima's enormous Magic Power with her Curse Power may risk her life to the point of death * '''Demon Physiognomy: Contrasting her otherwise human looks, Kyôka's limbs are demonic in both appearance and abilities, granting her assets which are not human. ** Extending Claws: Kyôka possesses very long, sharp claws which she can extend far enough to carry Erza Scarlet high into the air and attack her from a considerable distance. She can utilize her claws in various ways, such as piercing an opponent's body or use as a whip. They are also durable enough to parry Erza's sword slash while she is in her Armadura Fairy. * Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu):''' Like other Etherious, Kyôka is able to transform into her true, more powerful form: her Etherious Form. ** '''Increased Strength: Kyôka gains great physical strength in this form, as she was able to break Erza's Armadura Fairy bare-handed. ** Increased Speed: Kyôka becomes much faster in this form, able to propel herself from a giant Lacrimaand slash Erza with her claws before she could react. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kyôka has displayed considerable skill in unarmed combat, employing it as the main part of her fighting style. She is able to use her claws to attack opponents with a series of fast slashes and defend against armed attacks. * Enhanced Strength: Kyôka has been shown to possess considerable physical strength, throwing Erza Scarlet with enough force to shatter the ground, sending debris in various directions. Her attacks with her claws are strong enough to fight evenly with and parry Erza's sword slashes, gaining her praise from the S-Class Mage herself. * Immense Durability: Kyôka appears to be incredibly resistant to damage as she was able to take a blow from Erza Scarlet, that was powerful enough to pierce Tartaros' guild through and through, and still continue fighting without any notable damage Key: Base Kyôka | Etherious Form + Enhancment Curse Kyôka Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Time Users